1. Field
The inventive concept relates to obtaining an image of a disc, and more particularly, to a method of obtaining an image of an analysis or test result of a disc, and an apparatus for driving a disc, wherein the apparatus includes a disc and a feeding unit each having a magnet and the apparatus performs the method.
2. Description of Related Art
A disc having a magnet may be a bio disc. A bio disc may be a digital bio disc on which a lab on a chip, which includes one of various diagnosis analyzing apparatuses, a nucleic acid hybrid analyzing apparatus, or an immunological verifying apparatus for a sample injected into the bio disc, is disposed.
Such a bio disc (hereinafter, referred to as a disc) includes an analysis result object or a test result object, such as a piece of reaction-paper, that shows an analysis or test result. Magnets included in each of a disc and a feeding unit may be used to fix the positioning of the disc where an image obtainer, such as an image sensor or a camera unit, can recognize the analysis or test result object, when an image of the analysis or test result object is to be obtained.
However, a difference between positionings of the magnets included in each of the disc and the feeding unit can occur.